F r e e - M e
by VoltaireZamora
Summary: Jack was having a very bad day. And having a lost queen with anger issues wasn't making his life any easier.
1. B l u e

"YEEEAAAH!"

Hardly noticeable to the human eye, a figure appeared out of thin air, flying across the heavens as if he had wings.

"Now this is what I call Ice!"

The mountains of frost spread before him brought a smile to his very pale face.

Nothing could ever beat this.

Fresh air, the wind on his side and the freedom to do whatever the hell he wanted to do.

As the youngest guardian flew across the valleys filled with snow, he played with his staff, wondering what he should do next.

Just when he decided to pay a visit to the tropical countries and supply them a bit of snow and give the weather reporters a field day, something caught is eye.

Jack silently commanded the gust of air around his to stop while he examined the area.

It looked like…a castle of some kind.

Out of curiosity, he flew closer to the structure almost completely covered in ice.

Which to his amazement, had designs.

On the thin layer of frost, there were swirling patterns of lines and curves, creating the image of intricate snowflakes that even he was amazed with.

In truth, it reminded him of his own ice, which freaked him out just a little bit. Because this was the first time he had come across this and he had never forgotten anything he iced.

Clearly, he didn't do this.

However he was curious who did.

"Geez, I'm overthinking again." He muttered, shaking his head.

Moments later, he was inside the building, humming to himself as usual as he inspected his surroundings.

Wooden beams supported the ceiling, there were velvet curtains and countless doors which led to well-furnished rooms.

After going around for an hour or so, Jack came to the conclusion that this place was not just any building. No, it was much to grand for that. It was a castle, the kind he saw in storybooks and fairy tales.

"Now who in their right mind would leave a place like this?" He wondered aloud, his blue eyes scanning the many portraits that lined the incredibly long hallways.

A while later, Jack was bored again so he chose to float around and use his staff to layer the paintings in frost.

Not the entire picture though, only some parts that would bring him amusement.

He snickered like the mischievous spirit he was while icing up the boring old paintings.

Just like how he made a perfectly groomed mustache to appear over the upper lip of some painted lady.

Or the dress he made appear over some military soldier's uniform.

Just when he was about to put some wings and a crown on the poor man, a painting caught his eye.

Completely forgetting about the vandalism he had just committed, he floated over to the largest frame of them all. It certainly was grand; the pristine silver frame even had little swirls and flowers carved into the wood.

Jack didn't really dwell on the frame though; he was too busy gazing at the picture inside it.

There was a woman in the middle of it, holding a gold orb and staff. Her stance was rigid and her expression…uncomfortable.

There was a silver plate underneath the frame that read "Elsa of Arendele"

As if she were afraid for some reason…but other than that, she was lovely.

Her hair was almost white, piled on top of her head in simple braids with a dainty yet beautiful crown resting atop of it.

A detail that led Jack to believe she was not just some duchess or princess, but a queen.

Bright blue eyes, flawless skin….

Everything about her...even her aura…..It was as if she were the personification of ice.

"Tch…I'm starting to think like some sappy love poet."

The cold guardian rolled his eyes, deciding it was time to leave, but not before glancing at the painting just one more time.

It was only then he realized that there was a black cloth, which was sheer and long, hanging over the portrait.

It was busy billowing in the wind so he failed to notice it at first.

But once the fabric fell down and covered the woman, he saw it for what it truly was.

The next second, he was out of the isolated castle, choosing not to linger and mull over the once alive but now dead queen.

* * *

Even miles away, Jack could hear bunny and north arguing from the inside of the pole.

Rolling his eyes, he flew in an open window and sat on the ledge, completely content to watch and amuse himself with his fellow guardians' antics.

He fiddled around with his staff for a few moments before having the majority of his weight being pushed to the side.

"Whoopsie! Sorry Jack, didn't mean to topple you over!"

A familiar and cheery voice filled his ears the very same moment a tiny smirk appeared on his lips, which made the fairies around sigh dreamily.

"Hey there Tooth."

He gave her a casual salute, an action that made the fairies faint and fall slowly to the ground.

The feathered woman waved and hovered before him, excitement evident on her pretty features.

"I just saw the open window and my mind was so focused on all the wonderful teeth in the world that I didn't really see you there."

Despite her cheery tone and expression, there was a touch of sheepishness that made the youngest guardian chuckle.

"No problem, just be more careful next time."

With that said, both guardians flew over to North, bunny and sandy. Who were gathered on the balcony, overlooking the large globe, which were littered with glittering golden lights. Lights that represented the children out there in the world who still believed in them, who still had faith.

North cleared his throat loudly before crossing his huge arms over his equally huge chest, a large grin plastered to his face.

"HaHaHa, such a nice present. Seeing all your wonderful faces here at the pole!"

His voice was as jubilant as ever; making Jack roll his eyes once more and bunny tapped his furry foot impatiently.

"Oh come on already! Hurry up with the assignments North, I've got other things to do, places to go, people to meet." Bunny muttered, his paws holding onto his boomerang protectively.

At this statement, Jack let out a laugh.

"You make yourself sound so popular bunny."

The furry mammal was now glaring at the pale boy, who was leaning on his staff with a devilish grin on his face.

"When in fact, I'm sure it's the exact opposite."

In the corner, Sandy manipulated his sand to create a fire over his head, which indicated the familiar saying 'ooh, burn.'

"Tch…whatever Frost. I ain't in the mood to play your games."

Jack let out a low whistle at Bunny's words.

"Even for me, that's cold."

Tooth giggled at his words but tried to hide it with a rather subtle cough.

Before the pair could argue some more, North cleared his throat again and stepped in between the two males.

"No fighting or neither of you will get on nice list."

After glancing at both guardians in one last effort to make sure they wouldn't argue anymore, North nodded and stepped over to where the moon shone its luminescent light.

"Good news everybody! We have been given the amazing gift to help the world again."

Smiles appeared on all their faces, even bunny lightened up a bit.

This was why they were guardians, they were all meant to help, to make the world a better place to live in. And the fact that they simply enjoyed it.

"Bunny!"

North pointed at the furry male dramatically.

"You will make sure that the humans will see the joy of the grass and the trees! Encourage them with plants and such. That will teach them to stop polluting the world."

The guardian of Easter nodded solemnly at the command, taking it on with utmost seriousness.

"You got it."

The largest and most colorful man in the room clapped his hands joyfully and turned to the next guardian with a happy grin on his face.

"Now sandy, your job is to make sure that the mean and harsh children of the world will be more kind. Give them sweet dreams that will show them the good in the world."

The smallest man in the room gave a hearty thumbs-up.

"And Tooth, there is a problem with the children and their priorities. They are starting to neglect their families. Instead they give more time and value to gadgets and toys."

North shook his head in disappointment, however it was in this moment Jack chose to interrupt.

"Hey North…just pointing out the obvious…you make the toys."

Wide blue eyes zeroed in on the pale boy in the vicinity, a bit of sheepishness evident within their depths.

"That is true Jack….however that is not what is important! What's important are the children!"

Everyone nodded at his statement.

"They are no longer spending time with their parents. This is where you come in Tooth! You must inspire the children with their memories of fun times with parents."

The fluttering lady giggled and nodded, already directing her fairies what to do and where to go.

Suddenly, everyone was in motion.

Bunny tapped his foot, which made a hole appear on the ground the same time Sandy created golden helicopter to ride in.

Jack furrowed his brows in confusion at North and everyone around him.

"Hang on guys!"

Everyone froze.

No pun intended.

"What about my assignment North?"

"Ehhh….."

For once, the big man didn't look too jolly.

A long silence filled the air, something that made Jack feel uneasy and quite embarrassed.

He knew that he was a fresh new guardian however that didn't mean he was any less capable to accomplish any tasks the moon has to offer.

It made him feel unwanted, not needed and…..invisible.

Jack glanced at all the guardians with an expression filled with indignation.

North suddenly broke the silence, a sheepish and sympathetic look on his bearded face.

"Don't worry Jack…There will be other assignments…for now, Why don't you look into the…"

He fumbled for a moment before Sandy popped up beside him, flashes of gold appearing over his head.

They changed so quickly that none of the guardians other than the largest of them all understood.

"Great Idea Sandy! This is perfect for our dear Jack!"

The silver haired boy tilted his head in mild curiosity at the large man's words.

"You can help with the melting of the polar ice caps!"

A short silence.

Then laughter.

That came from a particularly annoying kangaroo.

"Well, good luck there Jackie."

With a casual and slightly mocking salute, Bunny left a second later, but not before leaving a bright yellow daffodil on the concrete.

Tooth patted Jack's shoulder before leaving as well.

"It's not as bad as it sounds Jack. Who knows, maybe you'll find something interesting to do there."

Not likely.

Sandy followed a minute later, out the window on a gold helicopter. However he spared Jack a glance and a cheerful thumbs up.

They all knew how excited Jack was, now that he finally found his place and purpose in this world, yet they could do nothing for him now.

The youngest guardian could feel his frustration welling up inside him and he knew that he had to leave for it was about to spill over in the most violent way imaginable.

Most likely in the form of ice and snow.

And so he sighed and gave a brief nod to North before leaving in a whirlwind of frost.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

A silver flashed across the dark sky, leaving behind an angry cry as he flew.

Suddenly, he stopped.

Right in front of a huge mountain with thick layers of ice.

Jack found that this would be a good punching bag for now.

Just so that he could vent out his embarrassment and anger for a while without harming anyone. The area did look isolated.

He gripped his staff tightly in one hand and sliced across the thin air, unleashing his fury in the form of cold, beautiful clouds and shards of ice.

His large and impressive display of power shook the mountains, creating an avalanche of pure white to fall.

Which meant the snow would move downwards, leaving the mountain naked.

Or at least, that's what Jack expected.

Instead he was looking at a palace of Ice.

He chuckled briefly as his hands came up to rub his eyes.

Ridiculous.

How could there be a castle made out of ice in the middle of nowhere?

And yet, even though Jack thoroughly rubbed all the sand from his eyes, the structure was still there.

Blink.

A castle made of ice.

Blink.

Still there.

Blink.

Nope, definitely real.

He finally decided to check it out. After all, it wasn't everyday he saw a building completely made of Ice.

Jack flew around it once, twice…

He finally came to a conclusion, this was not made humans.

He searched for a way inside however he could not find a door. It was as if every thing had been closed off…..How mysterious.

A mischievous smirk appeared on his lips.

Jack liked solving mysteries.

After circling the ice castle once more, he finally decided how to get in.

Blast a hole through the ceiling.

"BOOM!"

The youngest guardian gave a boyish chuckle and flew in, observing his surroundings.

Whoever made this, was certainly creative and paid very close attention to detail. An attribute Jack admired.

A low whistle left his lips the second time that day.

"Everything in here is ice."

He tapped his staff on one of the bedposts.

"What kind of human can survive this much cold?"

Suddenly, an eerie yet beautiful light filled the room.

Jack looked up to see the moon and for some reason, he felt something….tugging at his chest…..and that same something was telling him to go to the darkest and coldest part of the room.

It was odd. It was the same pull he felt when the moon dragged him out of the ice cold water.

It was almost…magnetic.

But instead of pulling Jack closer to the silver orb hanging onto the sky, it was like the moon was pushing him towards something.

His feet took him to the edge of the castle, where he saw a very large boulder of ice.

Jack pressed a pale hand against it and furrowed his eyebrows.

Was it just him…or did he see something inside the chunk of snow.

But before he could ponder on this any longer, a joyful jingling sound filled his ears.

"What the-"

The familiar yell of yeti's alerted him to the fact that North most likely sent them to find him.

A short glance behind him confirmed his suspicions.

But he couldn't leave, not when he felt this pull towards this huge piece of ice.

The yeti's however, held no such reservations.

They yelled louder to get his attention yet he did not care.

"Is that….hair?"

He wondered aloud as he spotted something long and wavy inside.

Behind him, large furry helpers finally came to the conclusion that Jack wouldn't leave unless they take that large boulder of ice with them.

A minute later, Jack was at the north, on the floor, looking up at the other guardians. However they were too busy staring at the ice the yeti's brought along with them to notice Jack sprawled across the floor.

"Why did you bring this to the pole?" Bunny questioned, both eyebrows slanted downwards in confusion.

North was about to place a hand on the ice when Jack felt the sudden need to protect it.

"Don't!"

He flew and landed before the large portion of ice, shocking everyone with his voice.

"Why did you send the yeti's?"

North scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Well, you see Jack…. We all felt bad about what happened about the assignments, So we all came together to find a better mission for you."

Jack barely listened; he was busy concentrating on finding a way to break the ice without damaging whatever it is inside.

Unaware of the things happening around him, he didn't hear North mutter "Step back….The moon is trying to tell us something…"

"Oh no, not another guardian!" Bunny face palmed.

Sandy clapped his hands cheerfully, as did Tooth and her hard working fairies.

The eerie light was suddenly concentrated into a pillar of silver, which basically pointed to the boulder of ice.

"Jack…."

He didn't hear Tooth, he was too captivated by the way the frost shifted and simply faded before his very eyes.

Soon, the ice disappeared, leaving something behind.

Something or rather…someone that shocked everyone, most of all Jack.

There, on the ground, was a young woman. Who was dressed in beautiful fabric that shone underneath the light of the moon. Her hair was the palest of all blondes while her lips were a deep red.

In short, she was breathtaking.

And…familiar.

Wait….

Jack knew that face, that beautiful and regal face.

He had seen it only hours ago.

"Elsa?"

The moment he spoke, her eyelids fluttered and opened, revealing the most wonderful shade of blue Jack had ever seen.

"W-who are you and how do you know my name?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :) Don't forget to review if you liked my story or not.

Simply put...

More reviews = Inspiration and motivation to write = faster updates

Till next time ! ;) - VZ


	2. A m a z i n g

The last thing Elsa expected to see, was a boy. An attractive, pale, blue-eyed boy floating before her very eyes!

Before the shock could settle in, huge mountains of fur collided into one another, both looking in her direction. Actually, now that she thought about it, everyone around her was focusing all their attention on her.

Something that unnerved her to such a degree that she even contemplated curling into a ball and repeating the saying her father had taught her to say whenever her emotions seemed to overflow.

Not that she needed to do that anymore. Ever since her kingdom had accepted her as their Queen, she never had to fear for her emotions hurting people.

But now….now she was unsure of what to do, let alone feel.

One minute Elsa had been admiring the snowy landscape , a song on her lips and a smile on her face.

Then suddenly….darkness.

But then the black had brightened into shapes and colors.

The empty sound of silence soon developed into something more.

Into…jingling and chatter. Much like how her castle would sound on Christmas day.

"Elsa?"

A clear voice sliced through her muddled thoughts, effectively bringing her out of her trance and back into this odd scene.

Her eyes followed the source of the voice, which turned out, to be the boy she saw earlier.

"W-who are you and how do you know my name?"

The boy narrowed his eyes at her, as if he was looking into her, examining her.

It made her feel….strange.

For no boy had gazed upon her like that. As if he were looking into every detail. As if she were a great unsolved mystery that he wished to solve. It unnerved her.

The pale boy, paler than her, hovered for a moment before dropping at her side, his eyes an icy shade of blue.

"Wait…you can see me?" he murmured quietly, as if he were speaking to himself.

Elsa felt insulted at his choice of words.

"Of course I can see you. I'm not blind."

He raised his silver brows at her sharp reply and merely leaned on his staff, which was long and curved at the end.

"Forgive me for intruding but, I'd just like to add something."

A large man with equally large swords on either hand stepped forward, a happy grin on his face. Something that contrasted sharply to his attire.

She shrunk slightly at the sight of the blades and the man must have noticed because he tucked them into their sheaths and spoke once more, this time, slower and much more careful.

"What Jack is trying to say...is that we are guardians."

"Guardians…" She repeated, confusion lacing her voice.

"Yes! We protect the gifts that children are born with. Gifts that sadly…fade when they grow up."

Elsa nodded slowly, an indication that she is listening to every word.

"And unless the children know who the guardian is, their given name, then they cannot see us. But…you can..and you are…"

The man clothed in red chuckled sheepishly.

"..clearly not a child, it makes us…wonder." He finished with a smile and a casual shrug of his big shoulders.

"Oh…that makes sense."

Her attention was suddenly drawn back to the pale boy…no, Jack.

Jack was giving her a blank expression. The only thing animated about his features were his eyes. His hypnotizing blue eyes that seem to pull her in.

"I'm Jack-"

"Frost."

Elsa didn't realize she had spoken until the syllable had left her lips.

Surprise was evident on his pale features while amazement was clear on hers.

"Amazing."

Jack raised his brows and gave her an amused glance.

"I already knew that."

Elsa rolled her eyes at his rather arrogant statement.

"Full of yourself aren't you?"

A low whistle left his lips at her words.

"You're one to talk, your majesty." He bowed his head towards her, clearly mocking.

Once again those eyes….so light and amused. A fact that irritated her beyond belief.

"Alright North, can you please tell me why we have another guardian?" A voice heavily accented questioned.

Elsa was curious who had spoken however she was caught in a staring match with Jack. And despite how childish this game may be, she did not want to lose to someone so terribly conceited.

"Not sure bunny. I guess we'll have to wait and see. Maybe there is another evil approaching?"

"Better not be Pitch."

Jack didn't break their eye contact, in fact, he leaned in closer. Close enough that no one could hear the words that left his lips and spilled into her ear.

"Did you make that castle of ice your highness?"

Although she could sense an underlying tone of mockery at the title, he was serious.

A feeling of pride swelled within her at the mention of her palace, her place of solitude, where she was free of responsibility and fear.

"I did."

"I have to say, that's amazing."

Before a blush could bloom on either side of her cheeks, he continued, a devilish smirk on his pale lips.

"But I could do better."

The silence between them lasted an entire minute before she had enough.

"Why you conceited-"

"Honest." He interrupted, much to her vexation.

"Irritating-" She continued, her eyes locked with his.

"Handsome."

"Foul-mouthed-"

"Sexy."

This time a blush did appear on her pale cheeks, which he found great satisfaction in.

"-boy!" Elsa spat out the word and dared him to continue. Thankfully he didn't but apparently he wasn't finished either.

"I am not a boy, Your royal highness. In fact…"

Jack flew away and made a loop in the air, leaving a trail of frost behind him.

"…I am the complete and total opposite."

He winked at her, his staff twisting in his hand.

"If you get my drift…."

Elsa could feel the heat searing her cheeks and couldn't help it anymore.

For some unknown reason, this boy stirred up such strong emotions within her.

And so, the snow queen stood up, her hands raised and pointed towards Jack.

"Let's see who can do better….peasant."

Yes, the word was cruel. But if he wanted to play the whole "majesty" game with her, then the least she can do, is return the favor.

Ice materialized from her fingertips and headed towards Jack, thoroughly catching him off-guard and pushing him against the wall from the sheer force of her wind.

The shocked expression on his face quickly changed into one of excitement at her challenge.

"Be prepared to lose, My Queen."

With that, they attacked, and both had smiles on their faces.


End file.
